Nouvel An
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Shonen Ai, un petit Haru X Yuki tout choupi (j'espère ^^;;)


**Titre : Nouvel An (chapitre unique)**

**Auteur : Cathy (sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr)**

Genre : Yaoi, choupi et sans lemon

Base : Fruits Basket

Couple : Haru x Yuki

Note 1 : voilà une fic dédiée à Ankh' qui rêve de voir Haru dans le costume de cérémonie des Soma et qui d'ailleurs en a fait un joli dessin, ce qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic ^^

Note 2 : alors je me suis renseignée sur l'ordre des signes zodiacaux, et donc cette fic a lieu 9 ans après la cérémonie de Momiji (qu'on voit dans le volume 2 ^^). Haru a donc 24 ans (si mes calculs sont bons ^^;;) et Yuki 25. 

Note 3 : pour les grands spécialistes de Furuba qui connaissent tous les spoilers, je précise que j'ai évincé certaines choses (Rin en particulier ^^;;;), mais c'est volontaire de ma part ^^;;; Et puis, à tous les fans d'Akito-sama, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, ce fut quelque chose de terrible aussi pour moi ;_; (je suis une de ses plus grandes fans quand même !!)

**Nouvel An**

Haru finissait de se préparer dans sa chambre du manoir Soma. 

Cette année, c'était lui qui devait mener la cérémonie du Nouvel An : on entrait dans l'année de la Vache, son signe, sa malédiction... 

Mais Haru n'avait jamais considéré qu'il était maudit. Certes, la vie n'était pas toujours facile en tant que possédé ; il fallait toujours faire attention à ne pas se faire heurter par une femme, pour ne pas se transformer, quelque soit les circonstances. A cause de cela, Haru avait dû abandonner son rêve, celui de devenir le guitariste d'un grand groupe de rock... Rêve qui avait été brisé quand le succès de son groupe avait commencé à monter et qu'une fan en furie s'était jetée à son coup. Hatori avait eu beaucoup de travail ce jour-là : effacer la mémoire de la fille et des cinq autres membres du groupes qui avaient assisté à la scène...

Depuis ce jour, Haru avait définitivement quitté le groupe, et s'était reconverti en dénicheur de talents pour la maison de disque Soma, dans laquelle il avait rapidement pris une place importante. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas en fin de compte, alors non, il n'était pas maudit... Il avait un travail gratifiant, des amis et une famille qui lui était chère... Il était heureux d'être né chez les Soma, même possédé. Il avait pu ainsi rencontrer les 12 autres membres du Junnishi : la petite Kisa, qui n'était plus si petite d'ailleurs puisqu'elle allait bientôt se marier avec Hiro, Momiji, le seul autre membre de son âge avec qui il avait passé d'excellents moments lorsqu'ils étaient encore lycéens, Kyo, son rival en arts martiaux et son meilleur ami depuis quelques années maintenant, et puis il y avait... Yuki...

Yuki...

Yuki... le rat du Junnishi... celui qu'il avait détesté de toute son âme quand il était enfant... mais aussi... son premier amour... son seul amour...

Haru soupira. Il avait eu quelques aventures amoureuses, mais rien n'avait jamais été très sérieux finalement. Et puis, il avait fini par s'avouer ses véritables sentiments : il aimait Yuki, encore, de tout son coeur. C'était la seule personne qui avait une aussi grande place dans son coeur et personne n'avait réussi à le remplacer.

Mais Yuki était parti maintenant... Il s'était envolé vers l'Angleterre, Oxford, pour devenir professeur de Japonais et étudier le pays... Mais Oxford était si loin ! Et cela faisait un an qu'Haru n'avait pas revu le jeune homme, qui était seulement rentré pour la cérémonie de l'année du Rat. Mais il n'était pas venu voir Kagura, ni Shiguré les années précédentes... et il ne viendrait pas cette année bien sûr...

Haru soupira une nouvelle fois, en déposant le chapeau de son costume sur sa tête. Il se regarda dans le miroir : il n'était pas si mal tout compte fait... Bien sûr cela le changeait de ne plus être avec ses jeans délavés, ses t-shirts moulants noirs et toutes les petites babioles un peu trash qu'il affectionnait, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui allait pas. Il aurait même pu penser qu'il était assez sexy en fait...

Il sourit. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait dû porter son costume. Il s'était percé les oreilles la veille, et tout le monde en avait fait une maladie. Seul Yuki lui avait dit que cela lui allait bien, alors Haru avait eu le coeur tout léger pour danser sous le regard approbateur de la souris... Il aurait aimé que Yuki ait ce même regard pour lui, aujourd'hui... Il aurait aimé que Yuki soit là, tout simplement...

Kyo arriva alors dans la pièce. Le chat avait finalement était accepté dans le cercle des 12. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cela s'était fait petit à petit en fait, beaucoup de choses avaient joué : son mariage avec Tohru, son accession au titre de professeur du dojo Soma, en succession à Kazuma, et surtout le fait que le nouveau chef de famille, désigné après la mort d'Akito, le petit Ran, s'était pris d'une grande affection pour le chat, le considérant comme un véritable second père.

_ Tu es prêt ? fit Kyo.

Haru acquiesça silencieusement et Kyo le fixa un petit moment avant de reprendre :  
_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-il. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers jours.

Haru sourit. Depuis le départ de Yuki, lui et Kyo étaient vraiment devenus très proches, comme deux frères, deux confidents. A ce moment-là, Haru avait eu besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, de dire à quel point Yuki lui manquait, et Kyo avait été là, lui avait donné une oreille attentive, son soutien, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre du chat et de son mauvais caractère légendaire. Pourtant, Kyo avait toujours était là pour le soutenir... même quand Yuki l'avait laissé, l'année précédente, alors qu'Haru lui avait demandé de rester...

Son coeur se serra, mais il garda son sourire face à Kyo :  
_ Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement que...  
_ Que tu aimerais que Yuki soit là, n'est ce pas ?

Haru hocha doucement la tête en baissant les yeux :  
_ Je sais que je dois l'oublier... qu'il n'a pas accepté mes... avances... Mais pourtant, c'est toujours aussi dur de penser à lui...  
_ Je comprends, répondit simplement Kyo avec compassion. Tu verras avec le temps...  
_ Oui, je sais... Le temps efface la douleur... Je m'en remettrais.

Haru fit son plus beau sourire à Kyo [ndcathy: Cf la page 66 du vol.3 du manga ^^] pour le rassurer.

_ Bon ne laissons pas s'impatienter les autres, sinon Momiji aura mangé tout le buffet avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me servir.

Kyo acquiesça en souriant et suivit Haru qui se dirigeait vers la salle de cérémonie.

Comme d'habitude, la cérémonie commença de façon très solennelle. Haru commença pas une petite prière aux kami des anciens membres du Junnishi. Puis il alluma un bâton d'encens pour chaque signe du zodiaque chinois, avant de faire l'offrande à la vache. Et ce fut enfin le bouquet final : la danse traditionnelle qui devait appaiser l'esprit de la vache qui était en lui, qui devait lui apporter chance et prospérité pour les 12 années à venir, jusqu'à la prochaine cérémonie.

Le son du kotto commença doucement à envahir la pièce, mais alors qu'Haru allait se mettre à danser, son coeur faillit manquer un battement.

*IL* venait d'entrer. *IL* était là. *IL* était venu.

Yuki...

Haru cligna un moment des yeux, croyant à un mirage qui ce serait formé dans les volutes de fumée que produisaient les bâtons d'encens. Mais non, il était bien là, en chair et en os, saluant tout le monde avec son magnifique sourire, lui faisant un petit signe de la main... Il était là...

Haru ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes... une éternité... regardant, incrédule, le jeune homme s'assoir dans l'assistance et le regarder fixement.

Mais les notes du kotto revinrent brusquement à son oreille et Haru se rendit compte qu'il avait loupé le début. Mais Yuki était là, il était venu le voir danser... Alors Haru commença sa danse, le plus consciencieusement du monde. Yuki était dans l'assistance, il devait lui offrir son plus beau spectable, il voulait que Yuki le félicite, soit fier de lui...

Le coeur d'Haru se serra encore plus et une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge.

Pourquoi pensait-il que Yuki était venu pour le voir ? Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi ? Yuki était là, certes, mais certainement pas pour lui... Il ne voulait pas de lui, en tout cas, pas comme petit ami, Haru l'avait compris l'année précédente...

Cela s'était passé le lendemain de la cérémonie de l'année précédente. Yuki et lui s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans un des salons du manoir. Yuki corrigeait quelques copies, et Haru n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le jeune homme aux yeux mauves assis en face de lui. Et ce fut ce moment là qu'Haru choisit pour avouer ses sentiments à la souris. Cela le rongeait de l'intérieur, et il fallait qu'il le lui dise.

Il avait d'abord demandé à Yuki pourquoi il ne resterait pas définitivement au Japon, et Yuki n'avait pas compris toute la signification qu'Haru portait à cette demande. Alors le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait insisté en demandant pourquoi il ne resterait pas avec lui, pour lui... Fatale erreur...

Yuki avait balbutié quelques bribes de réponses incompréhensibles, montrant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Mais sa dernière phrase avait été claire, "_il faut que je reparte_"... Et il était reparti... Il n'avait pas voulu rester auprès d'Haru Soma, il n'avait pas voulu de lui...

Alors comment Haru pouvait-il imaginer que Yuki était revenu pour voir sa danse cette année ? Il était simplement revenu voir sa famille, c'était évident, il ne fallait pas s'imaginer autre chose...

Haru continua à danser, mais ses mouvements étaient tout à coup devenus plus lents, plus... mélancoliques... Et la musique s'arrêta... Et Haru s'immobilisa avant d'entamer une dernière prière de remerciement aux douze signes du Junnishi.

La cérémonie prit fin, les conversations reprirent avec entrain. Ayame s'était jeté sur son frère dans un élan de bonheur de le revoir, alors que Kyo et Tohru venaient le féléciter pour sa "prestation". 

Ainsi, Haru et Yuki n'eurent pas l'occasion de se parler, même pour un simple "_Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?_". Mais dans un sens, Haru préférait que cela se passe ainsi, il ne saurait pas comment réagir face à Yuki de toute façon. Déjà le revoir ravivait une certaine douleur dans son coeur, alors lui parler... réentendre sa voix, si douce et si chaleureuse...

Vint l'heure du feux d'artifice, spectacle qui était donné pour tous les Soma. Les 12, eux, restaient ensemble, isolés des autres, mais cela leur suffisait. Ils formaient une famille...

Haru, lui, resta pourtant un peu à l'écart des autres. Une humeur morose l'avait gagné et il ne sentait pas capable de partager ce moment de liesse avec les autres, il voulait rester seul, tout simplement...

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, les jambes étalées, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour pouvoir regarder le ciel que les feux d'artifice commençaient à illuminer.

Soudain, il vit que quelqu'un venait s'assoir à côté de lui. Il se tendit. Yuki...

La souris s'était installée à côté de lui, regardant aussi le ciel, les jambes repliées contre lui.

Haru hésita : fallait-il qu'il dise quelque chose ? Mais que pouvait-il dire alors ? 

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Yuki entama la conversation :  
_ Je suis revenu...

Surpris, Haru tourna la tête vers lui. Yuki semblait être assez gêné et hésitant, et même... rougissant ?...

_ Tu restes longtemps ? 

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'Haru trouva pour éviter de montrer son trouble.

_ S'il n'est pas trop tard... je... je ne pense pas repartir...

Haru se demanda s'il avait bien entendu : son Yuki allait rester ?!

Il se redressa subitement :  
_ Nani ?

Et la seule réponse qu'il obtenu furent les lèvres de Yuki... sur les siennes... ses douces lèvres sur les siennes... les lèvres de Yuki !! Yuki l'embrassait !! YUKI L'EMBRASSAIT !!!

La caresse dura une seconde, une minute... une éternité...

Haru écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux et, quand Yuki s'écarta légèrement de lui, il ne réussit à sortir aucun mot, aucun son...

Yuki, lui, baissa tristement les yeux :  
_ Haru... murmura-t-il. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard... Je... L'an dernier... j'ai eu peur... j'ai fui alors que je n'aurais pas dû nier mes sentiments pour toi... Alors, s'il n'est pas trop tard, j'aimerais... rester... avec toi...

Le coeur d'Haru fit un bond dans sa poitrine : Yuki voulait rester avec lui ?! Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible !

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers la joue de Yuki et la caressa doucement : il était bien là, c'était la réalité, Yuki voulait de lui ! 

_ Yuki... souffla-t-il.

Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. 

Alors il attrapa Yuki par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la souris. 

Il le sentit frémir contre lui, puis il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de son cou dans une étreinte qui respirait la tendresse. Ils devaient se retrouver, ils avaient été trop longtemps loin de l'autre. Ils devaient prendre leur temps, et laisser les choses se faire toutes seules, tout doucement. Il ne fallait rien brusquer, seulement savourer ce moment tant rêvé...

_ Ils s'embrassent ! Ils s'embrassent !

La voix enfantine retentit si fort que Yuki et Haru sursautèrent pour se retrouver face à face avec deux grands yeux bleus plein de malice : le petit Ran les avait surpris et s'était empressé de le faire savoir.

Kyo accourut vers lui :  
_ Ran, petit démon !  
Il le souleva d'un coup et s'éloigna avec lui après avoir lancé un léger clin d'oeil et un grand sourire à ses deux amis.  
_ Mais Kyooooooooo !!!!!!! râla le petit chef de famille avec une voix plaintive.  
_ Laisse-les tranquilles ! Regarde, Momiji a ramené des omochi [ndcathy : ce sont des sortes de petits gâteaux qu'on sert au Nouvel An ^^].

Le petit Ran sauta alors des bras de Kyo et courut vers Momiji en sautillant pour avoir un gâteau.

Amusés, Yuki et Haru se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux :  
_ On devrait peut-être y aller, suggéra Yuki en frôlant du bout des doigts les joues de Haru. Je crois qu'ils n'attendent plus que nous...

Yuki se releva et tendit sa main à Haru, un large sourire éblouissant son visage.

Haru le regarda un moment et prit la main tendue, la serrant doucement dans la sienne. Il sourit, de son plus beau et sincère sourire [ndcathy : la page 66 du vol.3 toujours ^^]. Yuki était avec lui, leur vie ensemble venait de débuter...

Et ils rejoignirent, main dans la main, les autres membres du Junnishi, sachant qu'ils avaient toute la vie pour eux maintenant.

**~ Fin ~**

Alors ? C'est pas choupi tout ça ? Je gagatise vraiment en ce moment, je trouve ^^;; j'espère que vous aimerez ^^


End file.
